


Tease

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosita likes being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> The Walking Dead - Rosita/Tara - sexy

Rosita looks up and sees Tara looking away so fast, it was almost unnoticeable. Almost.

Although it may sound wrong, Rosita always kind of liked being watched, observed, acknowledged as desirable, and she thought that feeling of excitement she got while being lusted after was restricted to male gaze, but it would seem she was proven wrong. Because Tara kept watching her slim, sexy body whenever she got the chance and thought she wasn't looking. And Rosita _liked_ it.

She takes her gun and puts it on the floor, then proceeds to take off her top, remaining only in her bra, and use it to wipe the sweat of her forehead. Abraham and the others were a couple of miles ahead, scouting the territory.

She's fully aware that she's got Tara's fully attention, and instead of pretending she ignores it, the other woman just grins. The boys were away, and it was now time for Rosita to play.


End file.
